conlang_name_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Daxiti names
Daxiti is a conlang and fictitious ethnic group made by Staarchild. It is still very much a work in progress. Daxîti (Eastern Daxîti: داخییت) is a language spoken by several small groups throughout the Middle East and west/central Asia. Details Daxîti is spoken in the Middle East. Like Kurdish, it does not have a specific area but rather is spoken throughout the whole region by small groups. Writing systems Depending on the location, a different writing system is used. Standard Daxîti is written in Latin script in a similar manner to Kurmanji. It is known as Daxîtkaram, which means common language. Eastern Daxîti, known by speakers as Daxîtim (داخییتیم) is spoken in the area around Persia and south-central Asia. It uses a variant of Persian-Kurdish script. Phonology Male names Amîr * Meaning prince. Daxît form of Amir. * ED: امییر * Other forms: Amîrim (امییریم), Arim (اریم) Arjek * Meaning shield. * ED: ارجه‌ک * Other forms: Arjim (ارجیم), Arjekim (ارجه‌کیم) Dâruk * Meaning noble. * ED: دئروک * Other forms: Dârim (دئریم), Dârukim (دئروکیم) Dehêt * Meaning tree branch. * ED: ده‌حێت Dêrşuk * Meaning sky king. * ED: دێرشوک * Other forms: Dêrşukim''' (دێرشوکیم), Dêrim (دێریم), Dêrşuktar (دێرشوکتار) * Anglicised: Dershuk '''Gurnâk * Meaning fortress. * ED: گورنئک Haram * Meaning worship/prayer, taken from the Ancient Daxît word meaning god. * ED: حارام * Other forms: Harim (حاریم) Habârek * Meaning sand. * ED: حابئره‌ک * Other forms: Habârim (حابئریم), Hârim (حئریم) Hetam * Meaning noble. * ED: حه‌تام Jaxob * Meaning follower. Daxît form of Jacob. * ED: جاخۆب * Other forms: Jaxim (جاخیم) * Anglicised: Jakhob Kûrat * Meaning warrior. * ED: کوورات * Other forms: Kûratim (کووراتیم), Kûrim (کووریم) Şuktar * Meaning king. * ED: شوکتار * Other forms: Şuktarim (شوکتاریم), Şukim (شوکیم), Şuk (شوک) * Anglicised: Shuktar Female names Amîra * Meaning princess. Daxît form of Amira. * ED: امییرا * Other forms: Arima (اریما) Âna * Meaning flower. * ED: ئنا * Other forms: Ânama (ئناما), Ânima (ئنیما) Çeleya * Meaning snow. * ED: چه‌له‌یا * Other forms: Çeleima (چه‌له‌یما), Çeleyima (چه‌له‌ییما), Çelma (چه‌لما) * Anglicised: Cheleyah Dehêt * Meaning tree branch. * ED: ده‌حێت Gulâna * Meaning rose flower. * ED: گولئنا Gulraya * Meaning rose blossom. * ED: گولرایا Harama * Meaning goddess. * ED: حاراما * Other forms: Harima (حاریما) Jâleya * Meaning peace. * ED: جئله‌یا * Other forms: Jâlima (جئلیما), Jâleyima (جئله‌ییما), Jâleima (جئله‌یما) Jêqaraya * Meaning prune blossom. * ED: جێقارایا * Anglicised: Jekarayah Kaşaya * Meaning beloved. * ED: کاشایا * Anglicised: Kashayah Najeme * Meaning star. From the Arabic name. * ED: ناجه‌مه‌ * Anglicised: Najemeh Raya * Meaning blossom. * ED: رایا Sereta * Meaning motherly. * ED: سه‌ره‌تا Şuktara * Meaning queen. * ED: شکتارا * Other forms: Şuka (شوکا) * Anglicised: Shuktarah Târa * Meaning star. From the Sanskrit name meaning star. * ED: تئرا Ancient Daxîti names Bêludharam * Meaning modest god. Name of the ancient Daxît deity of chivalry and brotherhood. * ED: هبێلودحارام Jâleyharama * Meaning peaceful goddess. Taken from the goddess of peace and non-romantic love. * ED: جئله‌یحاراما Kûrutharam * Meaning warrior god. From the name of the ancient god of war. * ED: کووروتحارام Seretharama * Meaning mother goddess. Taken from the goddess of motherhood and generosity. * ED: سه‌ره‌تحاراما Şuktarhetêm * Meaning emperor. Ancient form of Şuktar. * ED: شوکتارحه‌تێم Category:Staarchild